


You're her.

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, like two sentences of angst, worried lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: Lena gets worried after an incident at Catco, Kara ensures Lena that she is fine by revealing herself





	

The news had spread like wildfire, within 5 minutes the whole of National City knew about the explosion that had wrecked Catco. Causalities were unknown to everyone sat in their homes watching the coverage. The target was Cat Grant, Cat Grant who hadn’t worked there for 3 weeks by now. The DEO were convinced it would be an easy take down once they find who was responsible. Outside Catco was every news team stationed in National City, well every news team and Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor, who struggling against the police officers denying her entrance and denying her information.

“Don’t you dare touch me!” she threatened to an officer who attempted to move her, multiple news cameras were now pointed at the most notorious woman and most powerful CEO in the city, but she didn’t care about her public profile when she hasn’t heard anything from Kara who had been working in the building. The officer didn’t listen and reached out to move her once again. “Put a hand on me and I swear you’ll never work again.” She snarled, his eyes grew wide.

“Ms. Luthor.” Lena looked behind the row of police to see Alex step out of the building, Lena shoved pass the men who were once trying to stop her get any further.

“Agent Danvers,” she sighed in relief. “Where’s Kara? Is she okay, no one is telling me anything I need to know? She isn’t answering her phone and I can’t through to anyone else, Alex please.” Alex pulled Lena away from the watching cameras.

“Go wait at Kara’s apartment,” Alex says quietly reaching into her pocket and giving Lena a key. Lena lets out a frustrated groan.

“Just tell me that she’s alive goddamit!” Alex can see the distress in Lena’s eyes which are filling up with tears.

“Lena,” she says using her name for the first time, “if you go to Kara’s apartment and wait there, I will come back with all the information you want, every single detail, but you need to go now in case he’s still here.”

“If you tell me it’s Kara coming to explain what has happened, Agent Danvers, I will.”

“She’ll be there, Lena,” Alex promises her softly, seeing the care the woman has for her sister. Lena’s shoulders sag in relief and she looks to the sky willing the tears not to leave her eyes. “but she’d kill me if I didn’t send you straight to safety so go, discretely though.”

“Wait, Alex. What about Winn and Mr. Olsen, are they okay?” Lena looks at Alex’s shocked face due to Lena asking about the men and rolls her eyes. “Winn Schott is a very kind and clever man and I’ve grown very fond of him and Mr. Olsen is Kara’s friend.”

“They’re fine, Supergirl had it under control.” Lena nods and makes her way down and alley way that leads her in the direction of Kara’s place.

 

Lena waited for Kara to come home for many hours, she began getting tired and rested her head on the arm of the sofa and shut her eyes. She woke to a small thud on the floor, as she opened her eyes she was greeted with Supergirl smiling slightly at her. “Supergirl,” she greeted standing up. “I’ve been waiting for Kara and got a little tired,” she chuckled embarrassed.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” she smiled.

“What are you doing here? Why isn’t Kara back?”

“Alex mentioned how worried you were about her.”

“I’m very much in love with her, Supergirl and her work place was blown up, should there be a reason why I shouldn’t be worried?” Lena replied tersely.

“No, no, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just that’s why I’m here, so you wouldn’t be worried about her,” Kara explained with a crooked smile.

“You’re not doing a very good job.”

“Right! Well you just stay there and I will be two minutes.” Lena frowned as Supergirl walked into Kara’s bedroom but waited, her thoughts still spinning around Kara and her worry for the girl. Lena tensed her jaw and took a step back when Kara Danvers and not Supergirl came out from her bedroom. “Hey,” Kara waved shyly. Lena walked over to her and placed a hand on Kara’s cheek gently. Kara leaned into the touch looking into Lena’s eyes. 

“So you’re . . . her?” Lena said slowly. Kara nodded slightly. Lena took her hand from Kara’s cheek and moved it to the buttons on her shirt and slowly began to unbutton them, Kara made no move to stop her and Lena revealed the large S that rested on her chest. Lena then took a small step back. “I don’t understand Kara.”

“What don’t you understand?” Kara asked softly.

“We’ve been together for 5 months, did you not trust me? I know you’ve always said my name means nothing to you but, I thought we trusted each other,” Lena said, almost whispering. Kara saw the hurt etched onto Lena’s face and felt guilt rise in her stomach.

“Lena that wasn’t it, I promise you,” Kara says taking a step towards Lena and grabbing her hands to hold in hers. “I trust you with my life; I just don’t trust me with yours.”

“What?” Lena asked quietly.

“If someone found out Supergirl was in any sort of relationship with Lena Luthor, you’d become the biggest target and I- there might be a time when I can’t protect you and for me to lose you, let alone it being my fault, well a part of me thinks I wouldn’t be able to go on.” Lena sighed and tugged Kara’s hands, pulling her into a hug with Lena wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, I really do,” Kara said almost desperately.

“I know,” she replied soothingly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“It’s okay darling, I understand. Just please trust me, I know you wanted to keep me safe but I can handle myself pretty well. As much as I enjoy Supergirl saving me, you don’t have to shadow me all the time. To be honest it’s probably safer knowing this anyway. I’m pretty sure if it wasn’t for Alex I would’ve been arrested today.” Kara pulled back abruptly still gripping Lena’s arms.

“What!?”

“Ah it’s nothing,” she said placing a kiss on Kara’s cheek. “I just threatened a police officer a little bit,” she smirked.

“A little bit?” Lena just shrugged in response earning a laugh from Kara. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know I am,” Lena smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tumblr user officerhaxght for the prompt, hope this isn't too awful!  
> If you have any other prompts you can find me on tumblr at wellpuffmycream :)


End file.
